


Jack on the Prowl

by IantojJackh



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IantojJackh/pseuds/IantojJackh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack wonders where Ianto could be hiding</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack on the Prowl

**Title** : Jack on the Prowl  
 **Author** : [](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/profile)[**iantojjackh**](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary** : Jack wonders where Ianto could be hiding  
 **Rating** : High PG  
 **Characters** : Jack and Ianto  
 **Notes** :  written for [](http://tardisjournal.livejournal.com/profile)[**tardisjournal**](http://tardisjournal.livejournal.com/) 's prompt at [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[**comment_fic**](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/),: predatory. Yah, Ohio here I come...

 

**_Jack on the Prowl_ **

 

Jack stalked around the Hub, searching for the one who had eluded him all day. He knew Ianto was doing this on purpose, trying to drive him wild and it was working. The captain searched high and low and came up empty handed every time. Jack was never one lose a bet without a fight and he had expected Ianto do everything to taunt and seduce him, but instead the wily Welshman had been missing all day.  


That is when Jack realised that this was Ianto's plan all along. "Oh, naughty naughty Ianto. I caught on. I see what you are trying to do."

"Come find me if you can." Ianto drew out his vowels for maximum arousal.

Jack groaned as the voice echoed in his ear over he comms.

"Hey, we usually play this game without clothes." Jack pouted at Ianto using the tricks he usually used when the played naked hide and seek.

"Who says I'm wearing clothes?" Ianto replied coyly.

"Everyone is still here." These were the games they played when then were alone because Ianto was too proper to play naughty with a full Hub.

"Aww, is my big bear not the mood to hunt? Does he want to hibernate? I think he needs some special honey first. Don't you agree?" Ianto was practically purring. ”Those strong paws are looking for something to swat and I have a nice piece of wood that would be perfect."

Jack was drawn into a near hypnotic state by Ianto's voice as his trousers became uncomfortably tight.

Jack flinched when he heard screaming through his ear, "Shit, tea-boy. Putting that fucking thing away. You can put an eye out with that."

 

The captain chuckled at the sarcastic reply that came next, "It is something for fucking. Bravo, Owen you know your anatomy."


End file.
